


One Millenia

by sortablue



Series: Weekly Writes [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, almost breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sortablue/pseuds/sortablue
Summary: Logan thinks Roman deserves someone better.Roman thinks that's crap.





	One Millenia

**Author's Note:**

> Week two of weekly writes

“Logan, please!” Roman begged, trying to catch his boyfrien-

His ex-boyfriend’s gaze.

“Just please, tell me why. I can’t… we were fine! Last week we went stargazing, and we ate in that little diner we both love just yesterday, and, and-“ Roman’s voice cut off, his throat tight with the tears that threatened him.

“You did nothing wrong,” Logan said, his voice pinched and refusing to face Roman. “It is merely time for us to part.”

“But why, Logan?” Roman had lost the battle with his tears. They were falling, messy but quiet, down his face and he had no way to stop them. “I… I love you.”

Logan froze.

Roman watched him warily from where he stood - from the moment Logan had told him, he started going around the apartment, gathering random bits and pieces he’d left around.

“Cut it out, Roman.” Logan said, and Roman’s heart broke at the crack in his voice.

“Cut what out?”

“That. The sympathy, the dramaticism, the… “

“Logan?”

“There are seven billion people in this world. What are the chances that anyone would choose to stay with someone as cold, as boring, as stagnant as me?”

Roman stood in silence for a minute, taking a few tentative steps towards Logan.

“Well, for once, you’ve gotten something wrong, love. I’m not just anyone, and you’re not any of the things you said.”

“You- you….”

“Logan. My name is Roman Prince Sanders, and I love you. I love you because you’re fascinating, because you’re so smart, because I adore the way your eyes light up as you tell me a story, I’m smitten with you because I love how you can calm me, how I can be content just reading with you, I love you because you balance me in such… such a perfect way. Logan, I love you because…because I’d be lost without you.”

Logan finally turned to face Roman, his own tears falling heavy, his eyes red-rimmed.

“You… you’re not just saying that because I’m crying, are you?”

“No, love.” Roman said, hastily wiping his face and trying to offer a comforting smile. “I’m saying it because it- it’s true.”

He took in a deep, shuddering breath and offered his hands to Logan. “It’s true. So- so please? Will you- will you take me back?”

To his surprise, Logan ignored his hands and lunged at him, wrapping his arms tight around his middle.

Still, Roman could feel him nodding, and he sagged in relief.

They were okay, they were.

And, as Roman hugged Logan just as tightly as he was being held, he figured, oh boy.

He truly would be lost without this man.


End file.
